Simple Casualidad
by Evelyn Fiedler
Summary: Un encuentro fortuito le dara las esperanzas y las fuerzas que habia perdido. -quizás aun haya oportunidad de traerlo de vuelta...quizás aun haya bondad en su interior...-


**_Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente), sino a kishimoto-sama y yo hago los fics sin ánimo de lucro solamente para mi diversión y la de mis lectores…_**

**KONNICHI WA**

**Bueno este es un one-shot sasuxsaku algo largo que se me ocurrió tras haber leído algunos capítulos del manga…espero que les guste y es el primer fic que hago que no es tragedia…jeje**

**Como siempre (n.n)…recomendaciones para la lectura.**

**-Si eres anti-sakura…mejor te sales…no te va a gusta nada…**

**-Los diálogos van entre guiones (–sakura haruno-)**

**-Los pensamientos van entre comillas ("sakura haruno")**

**-Las ironías, sarcasmos o nombres especiales van en cursiva (_sakura haruno)_**

**-Cambio de escena (****0000000000000000)**

**SIMPLE CASUALIDAD**

Estaba aterrada…cada vez que _el_ adoptaba esa forma…se asustaba de sobremanera…

Le dolía profundamente verlo así…tan malvado y la cuestión era que no era (valga la redundancia) culpa suya…pero igual, con ese aire tan asesino, tan distinto a el…

Miro hacia su derecha y pudo observar a Sai peleando encarnizadamente con Kabuto-san…le había sorprendido tanto descubrir que el era el traidor…luego miro hacia su izquierda, el capitán Yamato estaba mirándolo fijamente con expresión dura…desde que le había conocido le había tomado un gran respeto, similar al que le tenia a su sensei…

Se puso en pie y se tambaleo un poco, las lágrimas acudieron sin piedad a sus ojos, no podía evitar sentirse tan mal al verlo así no poder hacer nada…

…se sentía muy inútil…

**Ya era el segundo encuentro entre el equipo siete con Orochimaru y Kabuto, y al igual que la ultima vez, tras largos minutos de arraigada pelea, el kyuubi había tomado posesión del cuerpo del rubio Uzumaki tras la cuarta cola y el problema era que ya había salido la quinta…Orochimaru estaba teniendo problemas para rechazar los ataques de naruto…o mejor dicho del kyuubi.**

…y ella solo podía mirar…

Tras algunos minutos, naruto lanzó al sennin kilómetros atrás, entonces se volteo hacia donde estaban Yamato y ella, dio un respingo al ver sus ojos..ya no tenían ese tono azul, ni ese precioso brillo de bondad que los caracterizaban, ahora estaban rasgados, con tono rojizo y una mirada sanguinaria…ya no era naruto..el kyuubi había tomado el control y se dirigía hacia Yamato.

En ese momento, la chica reacciono de su ensimismamiento y corrió hacia su capitán, el cual miraba acercarse al demonio con inusual tranquilidad, de hecho no era normal, estaba en una especie de trance.

-¡Capitán Yamato!- exclamo ella agachándose junto a el, si embargo no obtuvo respuesta, seguía ausente.

El demonio les dio alcance, ella no pudo hacer que el ANBU se moviese de allí, así que se planto frente a el a modo de escudo.

-Naruto…por favor despierta… ¡Se que estas allí!- suplico llorando, no sucedió nada bueno…el kyuubi alzo una zarpa y la descargó con terrible fuerza sobre el abdomen de la kunoichi, la cual por efecto del impacto fue lanzada varios metros atrás hasta impactar con varios árboles y caer inconciente.

Yamato por fin reacciono -¡SAKURA!- exclamo al verla desmayada, sin embargo no podía ir a auxiliarla, ya que el demonio se abalanzó sobre él -perdió el control- murmuro para si mismo.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

El actuaba de espectador, mirando desde las sombras, lo que sin duda alguna era una batalla interesante, rió por lo bajo al ver que _ese _Sai le daba tantos problemas al idiota de Kabuto, pero lo que mas le impresionaba era el inmenso poder que emanaba el kyuubi y como derrotaba con tanta facilidad a Orochimaru.

Desvió la mirada un poco y vio a un ninja desconocido, de aspecto duro por lo que imagino; un poco mas a su derecha la vio a _ella_, desde su ultimo encuentro había quedado sorprendido por su cambio físico y emociona, después de todo había podido enfrentarlo con bastante madurez…debía aceptarlo, casi tres años de crecer le habían hecho bastante bien…

Aunque estaba seguro de que seguía siendo una _molestia…_

Y a pesar de todo aun no había podido ver su mejora como ninja, seguramente también había mejorado algo…y tenía un interés _demasiado_ molesto en saber que era. De un momento a otro vio como le salía otra cola a naruto y se sorprendió.

-perdió el control- dijo mirándolo mientras el lanzaba lejos a orochimaru y como luego se acercaba a ella y al ninja desconocido, luego observo aun mas sorprendido como ella se paraba delante del demonio y extendía los brazos para proteger al ninja "¿por que no hace nada?" se pregunto, y la respuesta no tardo en llegar "así que no quiere hacerle daño…que tonta…" entonces el demonio la golpeo con fuerza, cayendo desmayada tras impactar contra varios árboles; el ninja desconocido grito su nombre, pero no pudo ir a ayudarla, naruto lo tenia acorralado- sakura- murmuro el.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Se descubrió a si mismo saltando a gran velocidad hacia donde ella se encontraba, la vio tendida en el suelo, gravemente herida; bajo hast quedar a su lado y la escudriño con la mirada, sin duda era bella, ero tenia una profunda expresión de dolor y angustia.

Miro hacia donde estaban los demás, al parecer Orochimaru había vuelto a la batalla, tenia que irse de allí rápido, su sensei no sabia que _el _estaba allí, y a el no le convenía que se enterrara; por otro lado no "quería" apartarse de su lado, no podía dejarla así. Toda la vida intentando no crear lazos de amistad con nadie y sin embargo había sido inevitable.

Suspiro exasperado consigo mismo; la situación era problemática: tenía que irse, pero no quería dejarla así…

…solo había una salida…

Suspiro otra vez y sin pensarlo más, paso un brazo por el cuello de ella y el otro brazo por sus finas piernas blancas, con un suave impulso la levanto, se sorprendió de lo liviana que era, en fin…así seria mas sencillo…

Dio un potente salto y se posó en una rama cercana, luego se perdió en el interior del bosque dejando atrás la batalla. Tras unos minutos de incesantes saltos, escuchó el suave susurro fluido de un riachuelo cercano, así que se encamino hacia él.

De repente llegó a su mente una incógnita "¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo?" no sabía que pensar, no tenía respuestas. Sintió que sakura se movía entre sus brazos y bajó la mirada atento pero sin detenerse. Por unos segundos ella abrió los ojos de un precioso color jade, parpadeo perpleja unas cuantas veces y luego murmuro mirándole de hito en hito:

-¿sa-sasuke-kun?-

Luego tosió un poco de sangre y volvió a cerrar los ojos desmayada. Un sentimiento que no experimentaba hacia ya mucho tiempo nació en él y como una planta, se enredo en su pecho de manera molesta.

…preocupación…estaba preocupado por ella…

Aumentó su rapidez y en pocos minutos estuvo circundando un claro bordado por un rio de aguas cristalinas y un jardín natural de flores silvestres. Con cuidado recostó a sakura sobre la hierba y miró la herida, sin embargo no pudo determinar su gravedad, ya que aunque estaba bastante rasgada, la ropa no le dejaba ver.

Bufó exasperado y se sentó junto a sakura con las piernas flexionadas, la observó de reojo y notó como su rostro estaba más relajado, la había sacado de allí para curar esa herida pero ahora no podía por que la ropa no le dejaba ver ¡menuda tontería!

…de un momento a otro un delicado sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas pálidas. ¡Tan solo la posibilidad lo había hecho sonrojarse!, se sintió como un crío tonto e inmaduro…si tenía que hacer _eso_ era únicamente para poder ayudarla…

-eres una molestia sakura…- murmuro con exasperación…y de nuevo "¿Por qué hacia eso?" aun no tenia nada más que decir que había sido por puro impulso…o quizás era que no quería admitirlo aún.

Se agachó hacia ella y la miró más que avergonzado "¡demonios!" se dijo en su mente al tiempo que bajaba la cremallera de lo que quedaba de la chaqueta roja de sakura para descubrir la herida. Su mano le quemaba cuando lo terminó de hacer y se reprendió con dureza "¡que mierda! No siento remordimiento alguno al matar y masacrar y me sonrojo como un niñato al ver a una ex compañera de la aldea que dejé semi desnuda por na herida ¡vaya idiota que soy!" intentó entonces, no prestar atención al perfecto cuerpo de sakura, ni a su piel tersa y albina, ni tampoco en el sostén de encaje blanco que retenían un par de bonitos pechos medianos y se concentro en mirar la profunda herida. La zarpa del Kyûbi se marcaba a la perfección en la piel de su abdomen como si se tratara de un delicado papel, la cual estaba desgarrada y sangrante.

Se acercó al río y sacó del interior de su haori blanco un pequeño estuche donde guardaba algunas cosas en caso de emergencia médica, más que todo por pedido del irritante kabuto, y de él sacó un par de vendas. Con sumo cuidado sumergió una de las vendas y volvió al lado de sakura que respiraba ahora con dificultad y sudaba. Con cautela limpió la herida con la venda húmeda y removió todo rastro de suciedad y sangre seca, luego colocó la venda seca, presionando la herida para retener la hemorragia. Eso era lo único que podía hacer por ella, no tenía conocimientos médicos de ninguna clase, en eso kabuto le hubiese servido.

Entonces se sentó en una rama cercana y esperó, tenia que despertar en algún momento y hasta que eso sucediese, la cuidaría…después ya pensaría que hacer…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Una luz brillante se coló en su mente, había recuperado la conciencia, pero no abrió los ojos inmediatamente, tenia que analizar su situación:

Primero que nada había sido atacada por naruto convertido en un aterrorizante zorro de cuatro colas, luego se había desmayado tras volar por los cielos y estrellarse contra un árbol. Después había despertado siendo cargada por alguien y saltando entre los arboles. Vio un par de ojos negros como pozos…los de sasuke estaba casi segura, luego había sentido un mareo incontrolable, había tosido con dolor y luego la oscuridad de la inconsciencia de nuevo.

"¿Pero en verdad era sasuke? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacía allí? Quizás solo fuese una mala jugada que le hacia su subconsciente.

…o quizás no…

Abrió los ojos de improvisto con la fuerte determinación de averiguar sus suposiciones, era el único medio con el que contaba en esos momentos. Lo primero que observó fue el cielo, estaba de un tono azul oscuro y por el rabillo del ojo podía notar los tonos violeta y naranja jugando en torno al sol que casi se ponía sobre el horizonte. Intentó incorporarse pero un intenso dolor proveniente de su abdomen la hizo gruñir; apoyó las palmas de las manos en suelo para ayudar a erguirse aun a costa del agudo dolor y antes de examinarse a misma recorrió sus alrededores con a mirada. Estaba en un claro que no podía recordar por que no conocía, probablemente muy lejos de los demás, a su derecha había un río y a su izquierda tan solo árboles.

...y entonces le vio…

…no era una ilusión de su mente…

...estaba allí…

…¿Por qué?...

…¿Por qué la había salvado?...

Sus miradas se encontraron: la estupefacta de ella, de olor verde y la indiferente de él, de color rojo.

La mente de sakura era algo más que un mar de confusión, no entendía por que la había salvado, no entendía absolutamente nada, pero si era como lo concia y de hecho ella le conocía bastante bien, habían dos posibilidades: que no dijera nada sobre ese encuentro o que lo negase y le sacase una excusa que ella no podría rebatir.

Una nueva punzada de dolor atacó su abdomen, con cierto temor se examinó, tenia una profunda herida que seguramente el Kyûbi le había dejado, pero estaba vendada….burdamente vendada, pero al fin y al cabo vendada. Se volvió a sorprender sin proponérselo, aparte de que la había sacado del campo de batalla… ¿¿había intentado curarla?? Sonrió levemente, pero luego retuvo el aire simultáneamente que un escalofrió la recorría; sasuke había bajado del árbol y caminaba hacia ella con desenfado. Con un ligero temblor levantó la mirada y lo observó, seguía igual que la última vez…con los ojos vacíos, únicamente con alientos de venganza y odio.

-así que en verdad eres tú…Sasuke-kun…- murmuró con voz débil. Sintió entonces un sabor desagradable en la boca del estómago, un líquido caliente y agridulce que rápidamente subió por su garganta y la obligo a desviar la cabeza y vomitarlo hacia otro lado. Mucha sangre mancho el verde esmeralda del césped. El solo miró con un atisbo casi invisible de preocupación.

Sakura se colocó una mano en la herida y fue en ese momento que notó que estaba desnuda, únicamente cubierta por su sostén. El sonrojo que cubrió su rostro fue de un tono carmín violento que no paso por desapercibido para sasuke que tampoco pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia. Con un movimiento rápido rayando en lo exasperado, sakura sacó de su maletín médico una blusa de repuesto y cubrió su pecho con ella. Luego tranquilizó su desbocado corazón con inspiraciones lentas y pausadas, todo ante la intensa mirada de sasuke.

Luego acumuló chakra curativo en sus manos y las colocó sobre la herida que sangraba a borbotones. Poco a poco la sangre dejó de salir y ambos pudieron apreciar como los tejidos iban regenerándose hasta cerrarse sin dejar más cicatriz que una fina línea rosada.

-¿así que una ninja médico?- comentó sasuke con asombre bien disimulado. Sakura asintió con la cabeza mientras se colocaba la chaqueta roja y la cerraba hasta el tope llena de vergüenza. Luego se puso en pie, tenia que regresar con su equipo. Era verdad que la misión era traer de vuelta sasuke y ahora lo tenia enfrente y tenia todas las capacidades para persuadirlo, pero había so cuestiones, ella sola jamás ganaría en un combate contra el…aun no, y segundo naruto tenia que estar con ella….esa era la misión de ambos. Y además de eso tenia que encontrarlos por que no sabía que tan mal estaban y ella como la médica del equipo tenía que atenderlos.

-gracias…- dijo de repente. Sasuke la miró de reojo preparado para replicar de la manera mas fría y seca posible para que sakura se desilusionara y no intentara llevarlo de nuevo a la aldea, pero ella siguió hablando –ya se que me vas a decir algo para replicar lo que sea que diga yo…siempre has sido muy hábil para sacar excusas inteligentes, pero en todo caso muchas gracias por absolutamente todo sasuke-kun…-- finalizó y de un salto que el uchiha no previó se posó en la rama de un árbol de espaldas.

-pero nos volveremos a ver sasuke-kun, con naruto y los demás y te llevaremos a Konoha…- murmuró con firmeza –ya no será tan sencillo como golpearme la nuca…ya verás…-

Luego se internó en el bosque y se perdió de vista rápidamente. Sasuke no perdió tiempo y también se marchó por el lado contrario buscando a Kabuto y Orochimaru.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sakura saltaba de rama en rama con agilidad. Estaba preocupada por el estado de salud de sus compañeros, especialmente por le de naruto, seguramente su taicho ya lo había controlado. Ella sabía de antemano por Tsunade que el ANBU tenía el poder de controlar al Kyûbi con una técnica de sellado heredada por el Shodaime que iba en su genética. Además tenía poco chakra por la curación de su propia herida.

Por fin divisó la salida del bosque, apresuró el paso y en pocos minutos se encontró afuera. La pelea había terminado ya que no había rastros de Orochimaru o Kabuto. Naruto estaba mirando hacia ambos laos con exasperación mientras Yamato hacia varias copias de madera y Sai dibujaba ratones de tinta negra en sus pergaminos. La estaban buscando.

Con una gran velocidad llego hasta naruto sin que este la notara y lo abrazó con cariño, efusividad y alivio mezclados.

-sakura-chan- murmuró el rubio sorprendido pero con un peso menos en su conciencia. Su amiga del alma estaba bien.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No estas herido?- pregunto atropellándose con sus palabras, naruto negó con dulzura, luego se volteó hacia los demás -¿y ustedes?- ambos sonrieron con despreocupación.

-todos estamos bien- pregunto naruto más serio -¿Dónde estabas tú?

Sakura desvió la mirada inconscientemente hacia el lugar por donde acaba de salir, luego le sonrió a Yamato.

Estaba cerca de aquí curándome una herida que me hizo orochimaru y recogiendo más agua…- dijo con naturalidad. El ANBU asintió comprensivo. Aunque él por supuesto no sabía nada.

-bien entonces vamos- apremió naruto impaciente –orochimaru no puede ir muy lejos… ¡tenemos que llegar hasta ti sasuke!- exclamó con entusiasmo, luego comenzó a correr a una admirable velocidad hacia el frente. Sai y Yamato se apresuraron a seguirle mientras la pelirosa volvía a mirar hacia atrás.

…quizás aun hubiese esperanza de traerlo de vuelta…

…quizás aun quedara un poco de bondad en su interior…

…quizás…quizás…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

** Por fin lo publiqué!! **

**Ash…es que hacia mucho tiempo que tenía escrito este one-shot en papel, pero no había tenido tiempo de pasarlo y hoy lo logré. Espero que les haya gustado. Lamentablemente no tiene continuación ya que no tengo tiempo y el manga ya va muy avanzado. Itachi, Jiraya, Chiyo, Asuma, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, kazuzu…que en paz descansen…T.T. y todo lo que ha pasado y pasará. Así que estoy más interesada en seguir mis otros fics…que son bastantes.**

**JA NE!-**

_¿Tomatazos? ¿Objetos putrefactos? ¿Kunais, shurikens, agujas o katanazos?_

_Todo eso se recibe además de comentarios, quejas, intentos de asesinato, _

_Sugerencias, porrazos, pedidos, alabanzas o chiflidos…_

_Dejen reviews!!_


End file.
